Red X and the Butler
by Evillittlegurlie
Summary: A Red X fic. Only in this fanfic, X is a girl. X is assisted by Alfred. Before you review badly, Alfred isn't bad. Nor is X. In Chapter Two, the one and only Bruce Wayne figures out X's true identity, and X figures out his. It hasn't come yet, but it will


I'm not including Slade in this and also, I'm not having this be after the new episodes. It's going to take place a three weeks after the episode "X".

------------------------------------------------------------

One night, the Teen Titans were all sitting in the living room. Robin and Starfire were making sugar cookies, although Starfire kept trying to put an entire can of super spicy salsa in the batter, can and all. Beast Boy was playing a racing game with Cyborg and, surprisingly, was winning. Raven was reading a book.

Suddenly, the Gamestation flicked off right before Beast Boy could pass the finish line ahead of Cyborg. "NOOOOOO!" Beast Boy yelled. He was in tears.

All of a sudden, the lights flicked off along with the rest of the electricity, enveloping the five teenagers in darkness.

"What happened?" Raven asked, standing up.

"Someone must have disconnected the alarm and shut off the power," Robin said. He peered into the darkness, his eyes not yet adjusted to the darkness.

"Miss me?" said a synthesized voice. Everyone's jaws dropped. They had only heard that voice twice, but it was imprinted on all of their minds.

It was Red X.

Starfire, thinking quickly, lit up her hand in a starbolt.

"And here produces target number one!" X said mockingly. X threw one of the trademark X's and it hit Starfire directly between her eyes. An electric shock large enough to knock Starfire unconscious (but small enough not to harm her fatally) shocked Starfire. She fell to the ground with a thud, her starbolt fading.

"Starfire!" Robin cried. He ran over to Starfire, worried.

"Hello, target number two!" X said, grinning underneath the skull mask. The masked thief threw another shocking X at the Boy Wonder. He, too, fell to the ground, on top of Starfire.

"Robin!" Raven yelled. She wanted to go to Robin's fallen form, but she couldn't see him. Raven knew that X had reacquired the belt.

Suddenly a light shone on Red X. X quickly saw that the light was coming from Cyborg and grinned. The thief quickly shot a shocking X at Cyborg. He fell to the ground too.

A bat screeched and, using the night-vision goggles on the mask, X saw that Raven was the only human besides the thief in the room. _Perfect_, X thought, still grinning. X threw an X at Beast Boy and it spread catching him like a net. The X's material spread and a clear, red glass-like substance filled in the gaps in the X.

"By the way, that's crystalized zynothium, so you can't unmorph," X said, knocking on the red glass-looking substance. "And you can't ever get out without this key." The thief held up a key with an X at the end and a curlique handle.

"AAARRGH!" Raven yelled. She had tackled X from behind. X fell to the ground, Raven on the thief's back.

"And who could forget the dark Titan?" X said. The masked one flipped over, throwing Raven off. Raven lay on the ground for a moment, stunned.

That moment was all X needed. The thief slapped a shocking X on Raven and she fell unconscious.

Red X smirked underneath the mask. "Nighty-night, Beast Boy," The masked one said. X pressed a button on a new X and sleeping gas poured in. Beast Boy, still in bat form, dropped to the bottom of the container, sleeping. Everyone was either asleep or unconscious.

X needed to breathe fresh air. X took off the mask... revealing a female face. She wasn't scared that they would be able to figure out her identity because earlier, she had also disabled the cameras so they wouldn't see her nor sound off the alarm.

"I love it when the good guy wins," X said. She laughed, dropped the X key on the floor, and pressed the teleporting X on her belt and disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------

Bet you weren't expecting THAT. That's why I never used any gender determining pronouns like "he", "she", "his", "her", etc. Also, you guys remember the part in "X" where Red X says to Starfire "The only real crime is that we haven't gone out" or something like that? Well, my explanation is that X just said that so that they would think she's a guy. I'll update as soon as I finish typing up chapter 2 and once I get at least five reviews on chapter 1.


End file.
